Mad World
by DemonQueen007
Summary: A songfic about the things the kids do away from their gaurdians. MadWorld by The Glee Project.Read


Hello there this is just a oneshot mainly about hope for the future.

Revveiw what you think, becouse reveiws are like crack for me.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DemonQueen007 do not~sniffle~ own Transformers Prime, it characters, even any of the toys(exept my Mcdonalds ones). They belong to their respaective parties. Or Mad World but the Glee Project.

Enough formalities...without further interuptions...

* * *

_**~.:ENJOY:.~**_

* * *

~Mad World~

_All Around Me Are Familiar Faces_

_Worn Out Places, Worn Out Faces_

_Bright And Early For The Daily Races_

_Going Nowhere Going Nowhere._

_And I Find It Kind Of Funny_

_I Find It Kind Of Sad._

Bumblebee, woke up to the normal faces of Arcee, (though she didn't look as grumpy and mad as normal), Bulkhead (even he couldn't muster up a laugh or a smile _this _early, no sane mech could), Ratchet was already awake and grumbling about something or another. And last but certainly not least the great Autobot Leader Himself, Optimus Prime. The glory of working with him had faded over the vorns, Prime just becoming one of the mechs, just another solider in the endless fight.

Only thing that would cheer Bee up from this somber mood (he just woke up like it and he didn't want to depress his fellow friend's even more.) was Raf.

The human child was a Primus-send, he was young enough to cheer him up and have that certain innocence around him to lift his spark, but old enough(and smart enough) to understand any conversation that was going on around him.

So with a whistle and a whirl Bee transformed and rolled out to meet his human companion.

_Went To School And I Was Very Nervous _

_No One Knew Me No One Knew Me._

_Hello Teacher Tell Me What's My Lesson Look Right Through Me_

_Look Right Through Me.~_

Rafael Esquivel was a quiet boy, always will be most believe. Though he is only twelve but is in high school, nobody pays attention to him except to ask about homework or to pick on him.

The only friend he has is Bee, the giant yellow transforming autonomous robotic car. Even Jack and Miko were only his friends after the Autobots and human became allies, though they do talk and hang out without the Autobots ever now and again, Raf thinks it just doesn't feel right without Bee.

So as his best friend dropped him off he said a quick goodbye and a promise to see you after school, he walked away and toward the school where he was pushed to the background more than at home.

Joy.

_And I Find It Kind Of Funny_

_I Find It Kind Of Sad._

_In Dreams of Which I'm Dying_

_Are the Best I've Ever Had_

_I Find It Hard To Tell You_

_I Find It Hard To Take_

If Arcee ever found out just how depressed school made Jack, she would flip a gasket, and never demand he ever go again.

He had thought that after he at least got a job and a motorcycle, he wouldn't get bullied as much.

How wrong and naive he was. If he wasn't getting bullied about _where_ he worked, it was about _how_ Arcee looked, I pray to God or Primus, for the soul that says that to her face.

But he dealt with it so that he wouldn't be a burden to Arcee, or his mom.

So when he pulled himself off of Arcee, with a quick 'see ya later jack' he trudged up the steps to begin another day in hell.

_When People Run In Circles_

_It's A Very Very Mad World_

_*It's A Mad World*_

_Mad World Mad World_

_*mad World* Mad World_

Miko Nakadai was a happy teenager, you could tell it even when she was a mere child. She would be the first to laugh or dance at parties, the first to make a witty joke, but away from her real parents the loneliness would creep back into her mind.

There was always a festival of some kind going on in her hometown, here in America it was yearly, if she was lucky. Everything was stagnant, unmoving, unchanging.

She had been considering going back to Japan before the Autobots smashed her utter boredom, so she thanked them with her undivided loyalty and life she exalted, with her playing and picture taking.

She was happy for the first time after she left Japan, even with Ratchet's gruff exterior, she was home.

So the Autobots went day to day, just trying to survive, not bothering to live, because if one lived they had to die.

The children passed each other in the halls, heard rumors about each other not knowing what they were destined for. They lived for a while just trying to get by. All this was smashed by the aliens they befriended.

So my dear people, will you wait at the sidelines for your cosmic destiny to crash into you, like the humans above?

Or will you go day to day, work or school, just waiting, to afraid to hope or live?

Or will you get off of your butts and find your own destiny?

Because for most they wait too long.

* * *

So there it is...weird but i wrote this at midnight after watching TFP Nemisis Prime(such a good episode) and now it's off to bed.

Amor~DemonQueen007~


End file.
